A Fireside Chat
by BlueCorsola23
Summary: Brynjolf tries to get to know his newest recruit. Unfortunately for him, Mallory isn't one to answer many questions.


Brynjolf didn't know what he had expected, but it hadn't been this. It amazed him, they way the lass was able to carry out her assigned task with such ease, as if it was second nature.

Brynjolf had already tested her lock picking skill back at the Guild, and had been pleasantly surprised when her times easily matched those of Vex. Quite a feat when the older Imperial woman was the best infiltrator the Guild had. This little field trip to Markarth was simply to test her other skills, to see if she was ready for the job Maven wanted her to do. Though apparently, Brynjolf had underestimated the small Imperial.

He watched her as she distracted the man, keeping his attention on her face so he wouldn't notice her hand slipping into his pockets, withdrawing moments later with his coin purse. He stood guard as she picked the lock on the door in mere seconds, quietly slipping inside the house and returning a minute later with a gold and sapphire necklace around her neck, one that didn't belong to her.

Mallory was practiced. That much was obvious. The lass was able to get her hands on just about anything he asked her to, only turning down a couple of jobs that she had deemed too risky, which, of course, was what he had hoped, stealing from a Jarl was never a smart move, after all. He had to admit, he was impressed.

Brynjolf also realised exactly how much Mallory had downplayed her abilities when she told them about the Goldenglow job. She had claimed it was mainly luck, combined with the fact that she had gone to the estate at night, and that, unlike Vex, she had been prepared for the mercenaries Aringoth had hired. Brynjolf and the others had simply accepted that explanation. Now he could see that he would have to pay closer attention to his new protégé.

The jobs Brynjolf had gathered for them to do were quickly completed, and when he couldn't think of any more tests, the two headed for the Silver-Blood Inn for the night, to get some rest before the trip back to Riften. Maybe after a couple of drinks he could convince her to tell him something about herself, such as where she had learned to be a thief.

"I've got to say, lass," Brynjolf said, as they sat near the fire, "you're one of the best I've seen for a while. Mind telling me where you learned all that?"

Mallory shook her head as she stared into the flames. Brynjolf couldn't help but appreciate how the light from the fire reflected in her pale blue eyes. It was beautiful, and somewhat distracting.

"I'm not that good. Just quiet. And it helped that you were around making so much noise, distracting everyone for me. And as for where I learned it, no. I don't think I will tell you. None of your business anyway."

"You wound me, lass. Surely I'm not that distracting?" The Nord teased. Mallory scoffed. "But yes, you are that good. Skill is not something I would joke about, not after what I've seen today."

They sat in silence for a while.

"So... you're really not going to tell me anything then?" He asked her.

"Nope. Nothing. Like I said, my past is none of your business, and I still wouldn't tell you if it was." She finally turned to look at him.

Brynjolf studied her face. It was quite beautiful in the firelight. Her sharp features framed by light copper-blonde hair, marred ever so slightly by the scar on her left cheek. Her eyes betrayed hardness, however. The lass had walls, tougher than any he had seen before. And he worked with Vex, who didn't even him enough to tell him her real name, despite all the years they've worked together.

"Come on, lass. I want to know more about you." He leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Don't care." She eyed him wearily. "See, I neither know you nor trust you very much. And I'm not one to give out unnecessary personal information. I prefer to stay hidden, untraceable. And telling you too much about me will ruin that."

"Untraceable, you say? Hiding from someone are we?"

Mallory narrowed her eyes, and Brynjolf could see something harden and shift behind those pale blue orbs. Something dangerous.

"Right. Too personal, huh? Well, at least I've learned something about you." He turned to the fire, deciding it wasn't worth making her angry. His years working with Vex had taught him why that was a bad idea. He still had the scar. A few minutes later, he became aware that she was still staring at him.

"What? Something on my face?" He asked, curious as to her apparent interest him. Not that he could blame her. Many women had been fond of his appearance, among other... things, of course.

"No. Just trying to figure out what goes on in that stubborn Nord head of yours that makes you think I won't stab you if you keep asking me questions."

"Ah. Well, lass, not much I can say about that. Though I do appreciate that you haven't seen fit to stab me yet. I quite enjoy living." He looked back at the imperial woman. "Will you at least answer me this? If you're so reluctant to trust anyone, why join the Guild? Or the Companions?"

"Money."

"That's it?" The answer seemed so simple. So why didn't he believe it?

"Pretty much. I needed money, and the Companions provided me with work. Same as the Guild."

"I see. You're from Cyrodiil, right?"

She sighed, leaning back and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yes."

"Any plans to return?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of questions." Her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm a curious man." Brynjolf smiled. Mallory stared at him some more, her eyes sparkling in the firelight. Once again, Brynjolf found himself distracted by the sight. Beautiful. Dangerous. Intriguing.

"You should fix that," she told him, looking away once again. "Probably get you killed one day."

Brynjolf chuckled. He turned back to the fire. He was liking this one more and more.

"Maybe. But then asking questions is how one learns, and you don't live very long in my profession if you're not willing to learn what you can. Don't want to get caught unprepared."

"Hmmm. Interesting that you say that after I've threatened to stab you. I'm well aware of the importance of information." Her blue eyes met his green ones. She smiled slightly. "Anyway, I've already told you more than you need to know about me."

Brynjolf returned the smile. So she caught on after all? Clever lass. He would definitely have to keep an eye on this one.

They sat in front of the fire a while longer, until Mallory stood up. She glanced at him briefly before turning and walking off in the direction of her room.

"I'm going to bed. See you in the morning I guess."

"Right. Goodnight, lass," Brynjolf answered, though he wasn't sure she heard him.

He watched her walk away, wondering to himself why he was so fascinated by her. She wasn't the first person he had recruited into the Guild, and he doubted she would be the last. But there was something about her that he was just drawn to. The problem was he couldn't figure out what.

After a while, Brynjolf rose from his seat and headed to his room, eager to go to bed himself. It was a long way back to Riften, after all, and he planned on using that time as best he could. He wanted to learn more about the mysterious woman who had so willingly joined the Guild. The woman he couldn't seem to get out of his mind.


End file.
